Moments of Time
by Keela1221
Summary: Moments of Yuki and Luka's relationship. Just short and cute little ficlets.
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive any OOCness, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do not own Uraboku.

**Touch**

Yuki's breath caught and his pulse sped as he felt Luka's hand ruffle his hair softly, those casual touches confused and excited him, left him feeling flustered hours later.

**Hands**

Luka had a fascination with his hands. Were they still soft as he remembered? As comforting? Would they still bring him peace? His silver eyes tracked their delicate movements, the gestures Yuki made while talking with Toko. He closed his eyes and wished to feel them once more.

**Sparklies**

"Master, Master" Sodom ran towards Luka, shouting excitedly, "I found sparklies!" Luka nodded as Sodom held out his hands, small shiny rocks in them. "They are very pretty," Sodom giggled and beamed up at his Master then turned towards Yuki to show his pretties. "Look, Yuki!" Yuki bent down and regarded Sodom's treasure. "Wow, those are beautiful, Sodom!" Sodom picked up a yellowish shimmering rock and held it out to Yuki, "This one is looks like you!" Yuki cocked his head confused, looking to Luka for an explanation. "It is almost the color of your eyes" Luka stroked his cheek, Yuki blushed, struck by the strange _something _that shimmered between them. He leaned into the touch, swaying closer to Luka. "I'll find a sparklie that looks like Master too!" Yuki jerked back as Sodom ran off. He hastily averted his eyes as the tension broke.

**Dreams**

Yuki jerked upright with a gasp, gaze darting around the room wildly. Relaxing slightly when he discovered he was alone. With a shaking hand he covered his face, mortification creeping up his spine. What was THAT? Images from his dream flickered behind his eyelids. For a while now every time Luka came near him…this strange _something_ filled the air around them. It was a weird expectant tension. Yuki didn't know what to make it, or what was happening, but if his dream was any indication…his face flamed and his body throbbed. He traced his fingers over his lips, recalling the velvet heat of Luka's lips on his. He shivered with desire. His heart and body aching. He curled into himself. What was he going to do?

**Games**

Yuki smiled listening to Hotsuma "No! nononono, don't" Hotsuma threw down the controller in disgust. This level was frustrating. "What are you grinning about? Think you could do better?!" Hotsuma glared at Yuki. "Let's see _you_ give a try" Yuki took the controller and restarted the race, unaware he was leaning his body as he turned his race car around the tricky twists and turns. He quickly surpassed the other cars and sailed over the jump that Hotsuma couldn't get past. "WHAT?! How did you do that?" Hotsuma fumed, turning to Yuki; the game cheering and lights flashing as a 1st place banner rolled across the screen. Yuki shrugged, "I'm not really sure" Hotsuma snatched the controller back grumbling about beginners luck.

**School**

Yuki was oddly nervous as his last class for the day ended. Luka had been busy this morning and hadn't been able to see him off to school, and was going to pick him up. Since he had that dream, an electric tension was growing between them. Eventually something would have to give. Yuki glanced at the clock again and wondered what it would be that finally broke.

**Jealousy**

Luka seethed. He and Yuki had just returned from main residence. And was seriously considering grabbing Yuki and leaving. After a week of not seeing Yuki enough to reassure his instincts, he was on edge. He felt possessive and irritable. He understood that everyone loved Yuki, they had missed him, but they REALLY needed to back off and if Sairi looked at Yuki that way one more time. Yuki, completely unaware of the precarious situation returned Tsukumo's hug. Luka's jaw began to tic as Hotsuma caressed Yuki's head. The Zweilt's all milled around touching and talking and being entirely too close to Yuki. When Sairi looked at Yuki again Luka's eyes narrowed. "PRINCESS!" Tachibana ran down the stairs his arms splayed wide. Luka's reason snapped. Before Tachibana reached the last step; Luka plucked Yuki up, and carted him off bridal style. He was DONE. Enough was enough. "L-Luka!" Yuki gasped. Luka walked out the door leaving gaping stares in his wake.

**Tears**

As the tear made its way down Yuki's cheek Luka's heart clenched. He felt a deep and abiding hatred rising from his toes. Kanata Wakamiya turned Reiga was hurting Yuki on a deeper level than ever before. Yuki's heart was being broken in front of him and he could do nothing to fix it.

**Comfort**

What Luka missed the most about the past Yuki was the right to comfort her. In this life, Yuki tried so hard not to burden anyone. When would he realize Luka _lived_ to help carry those burdens.

**Pain**

Luka thought he knew pain, years with the Demon King breaking his body. He was beginning to realize he knew _nothing _of pain. Watching Yuki take on the pain of others, watching her die, being forgotten, and then having those hated fake smiles directed at _him_. THAT was pain. Loving Yuki taught him more about pain then the Demon King ever could.


	2. Chapter 2

**Healing**

In order to heal the one's he loved he had to take their pain and carry it. Unlike the original hosts, these wounds would never bleed or scar or heal. They would forever remain etched upon Yuki's heart and mind. Until they all slowly drove him mad.

**Necklace**

It was a tangible mark of Yuki that he would never willingly remove. It was a privilege to wear something that Yuki created; it was proof that in some fashion Yuki cared deeply for him. And for that it was always remain unbelievably precious to him

**Scent**

Yuki took a deep breath, drawing the scent deeper into his lungs. Luka's smell was like coming home.

**Storm**

Yuki curled tighter, the clutching the pillow closer. The flash illuminated the bedroom, the crack of thunder vibrating the bed. He whimpered. "Luka" Yuki whispered. Hands gently pried the pillow away. Yuki went eagerly into the shelter of Luka's body. "It's alright, I'm here, I will never leave you,"

**Bed**

Sitting on the edge of his bed Yuki stroked the coverlet softly. You couldn't tell that only moments ago a body had been there, for hours, never leaving. Luka had sat like a sentinel for the two days Yuki had slept, recovering, then disappeared like smoke.

**Cold**

When Yuki talked of cancelling the contract, Luka froze, his body going cold. Since Luka had been forgotten, that contract was one of the last things tethering them together. Would Yuki go that far to separate from him? But no, Yuki was only thinking of him, the relief chased away the terrible coldness.

**Friends**

Growing up alone except for Kanata-san, Yuki didn't quite know what to do with friends. It used to be an idea, an elusive dream borne of loneliness. Now, he had many and he felt so very lucky, he gladly took their pain because they gave him so much more in return.

**Smile**

On the very rare occasions that a smile ever graced his face it never failed to make Yuki's heart skip and his breath catch. He cherished each and every one, proud that those smiles were only for him.

**Taste**

Luka was oddly pleased about the fact that for the last two lifetimes he was the only being, _ever_ to know exactly how Yuki tasted.

**Shadows**

When Yuki was a child, he used to fear the shadows. Frightened of what they could be concealing. Many nights he had slept with Kanata-san for comfort when his mind conjured something particularly vile. In recent months however, Yuki's perspective had drastically changed. Now the only thing his mind conjured in the waiting darkness was a pair of flashing silver eyes.


End file.
